Feelings
by fxarlxss
Summary: When Tatsumi and Hilda trapped in a room under the Demon Lord's order. They were forced to promised not to fight and argue anymore. And then ...


Now what?!"Oga shouts. This guy just doesn't know when to stop.

"Shut up, fool. I'm thinking" I said.

"Oh yeah? Oh well then hurry up and find a way outta here!" He retorts. Fool.

Flasback

I woke up early today as usual. I walked in to Oga's room to see my young master.

"Good morning, master" I said.

"Ai dabuh" he replies happily.

How cute. I look at the person next to him. Huh, still sleeping.

"Come master. Let's go downstairs and have breakfast" I said as I pick him up and left Oga alone in his room.

"Dah dah dah" he told me. I didn't quite get it at first.

"What is it, master?"I asked him.

"Ai dah dah dah" he said. Ah, now I got it. I turned to Oga.

"Oi, Oga. Wake up, idiot" I got no response from him, so I kicked him.

"Oww, what was that for?" He said as he woke up.

"Wake up fool. My master wishes to have breakfast with you" I told him.

"Can't he just eat alone?" Oga asked. That was not the right answer so I punched him.

"I'll take that as a no. FINE! Just go down first. I'll catch up later" he told me and he waved me out of his room.

I walked down the hall and there was someone walking in front of me. Misaki. "Oh hey Hilda. Where's Tatsumi?" She asked me.

"Still in his room" I replied to her.

"Hmm, I guess he may be sleeping right now. I'll take Berubo. Can you please wake him up?" Before I could do or say anything, she took master with her.

"Right, I'll go now" I said. Misaki was right. He was still sleeping. "OGA! Wake up, FOOL! Don't you have enough rest already?" I shouted at him.

"What? Hell fucking no!" He shouted right back.

"Misaki asked me to wake you up" I told him as I stood by his bed.

"Yeah yeah whatever" We continued to argue non-stop until there was a man's silhoutte behind me.

"What the …." I started but was cut off.

"Hilda, behind you!" I froze. I couldn't move. Oga realized that and grabbed my arm and pull me closer to him. And there's smoke inside his room and the next thing I know we fell down together onto the floor.

End Of Flashback

"ARGGH. What are we supposed to do now?" He asked frustrated.

"Shut Up!" I told him.

"I can't! We're trapped in a room and even worst, you're here WITH me!" He said my anger was rising so I hit him.

SMACK!

"Oww, that hurts so much" he winded

"I said SHUT UP!" I told him sternly.

"Okay, okay chill" he said. I was really mad at him and I still was. Instead of listening to his mumbling, I went looking for clues. 'There had be something here' I thought to myself as I looked around the room. 'Ah! I was right.' I told myself as I spotted a piece of paper on a desk.

"Dear Hildegarde and Oga Tatsumi,

Please make up and stop arguing for the sake of my youngest son,

Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV

Sincerely, Great Demon King"

I can't believe it! Master did this just to make us stop fighting? Master, you better think twice about that. I know that I may sound rude but please look at the negative side. At this point, I know that we'll never stop fighting.

"Hey, what's that?" Oga asked. I gave him the paper. After he finished reading it "YOU DEMON FUCKING LORD! ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT? FUCK YOU!" He shouted and I hit him again.

SMACK!

"Ouch, can you stop?" He asked me but I didn't pay attention to him.

"I guess Beel won't let us out until we stop arguing eh? Hmm okay then. Hilda, I'm sorry. Okay that's it. LEMME OUT!" He said, making a complete idiot of himself.

"Fool" I said under my breath.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked me. I turned to him.

"Of course Im mad at you." I said to him. The strangest thing happened. He began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked him.

"Hilda, I gotta admit. You're kinda cute when you're mad" he said. I felt my face heat up as my cheeks turned red. "Tell you what. I'm gonna cut to the point. I love you Hilda." He confessed to me.

"Obvio…Obviou…Obviously, I..I don't have tha..that kind of feeling towards you"I stuttered back to him, my face still red.

"Hmm, is that so? Then I'll make it right" he said and he pulled me closer to him. Close enough that I felt his breath on my hair. His hands are on my waist. I look up at him and he leaned down and kissed me. He KISSED me. I was unsure of what to do, so I kiss him back. I put my arms around his neck. The kiss become even more deeper By the second. He pinned me to the nearest wall as his lips are still on mine. We stopped and caught our breath. Both of us were breathing heavily. "I love you. I love you so much. I hope you can bear with me. Stay with me forever." He told me.

I was flabbergasted. Not knowing what to say. So I just said "Yes. I love you too, Tatsumi. I will never ever gonna leave you" He smiled so do I. He kissed me again and the room went back to normal. We went downstairs with fingers intertwined.

"Ah it's seems like you guys are in good mood" Misaki said As she noticed our intertwined hands. Mother and father started giggling.

"Whatever. I'm hungry."Tatsumi said.

"Right come one everybody. Let's eat" I said.

"Ai dabuh"

I know that today, tomorrow and the next next day will be even better than before. I have Tatsumi as my boyfriend and my beloved young master with me.


End file.
